Great Smashmas adventure!
by Pikana
Summary: With an evil bananna turning all of Santa's toys to kelp, it's up to the littlest smashers to save the toys. Now throw in a brick throwing Sonic, a idiotic Snake and a few thousand corn of the cob guards and you get... something. MERRY XMAS!


A Random Christmas Adventure

As if I own SSBB or SSBM but I do own the plot and if you don't know the OCs then READ MY OTHER SMASH FICS!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"It was the night before Christmas and all through the house." said Snake

A brick was thrown at Snake

"Tell it right! Dammit!" yelled Sonic

"Fine, it was the night before Christmas and all through the mansion, every creature was stirring even the mice."

Sparks and Pichu were sculling eggnog with the other kids cheering.

"The stockings were hung by the fireplace with care,"

Wolf puts Panther's dirty underwear next to the children's brightly decorated stockings. Fox looks at it and gets knocked out by the stench.

"In hopes that the handsome Snake would be there."

Another brick is thrown

"Don't make me strangle you Snake!" yelled Sonic

"Fine… in hopes that St. Nick would soon be there. The children were nestled all snug in their beds. While visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads"

"Bedtime!" said a tired Zelda

"Wearenottiredeggnogkeepsusawake!" Yelled the children bouncing up and down

CLUNK!

The children were slumped to the floor seeing little sugar plums with wings flying in their heads.

Zelda looked at Peach who was putting away her frying pan.

"What?" asked Peach as she put the children into a shopping trolley and pushed them to Master Hand's Giant bed.

"And mamma in her crown, and I in my cap, had just settled down for a long winter's nap," Said Ness

"I'm telling the story!" yelled Snake

"No I am! You're just some loser, who doesn't come in the story at all!"

"Wait… didn't you get knocked out by Peach?"

"Oh yeah." Said Ness, falling unconscious.

"When out on the lawn there aroused such a clatter, Lucas sprang from the bed to see what was the matter."

"But I'm tired." Said Lucas

"Shut up and stick to the script!" yelled Snake

"Make Pichu" retorted Lucas as he went to sleep

"Away to the window Pichu flew like a flash, tore open the shutters and threw up the sash."

"What's a sash?" asked Yoshi

"The moon on the breast of the new-fallen snow gave the luster of mid-day to objects below,"

"Hehehe, he said breast" said Kirby

"When, what to Pichu's and Young Link's wondering eyes should appear, but a miniature sleigh, and eight tiny reindeer,"

"Actually Snake they look quite big!"

"With a little old driver, so lively and quick, Toon Link knew in a moment it must be St. Nick."

"PRESENT TIME!" yelled Toony

The young smashers ran down the stairs, Diddy Kong jumping over their heads. On the way they met Kat and Anna (Assist trophies) going to the fireplace

"Can anyone help me?" asked Santa stuck down the chimney

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S THE BIG S!" yelled Y. Link jumping about

"Yeah kid, can you help me?" said Santa

Nana and Popo ran straight outside in the snow. They climbed to the roof and started jumping on Santa's head. The three crash into the room into the arms of eagerly awaiting children.

"I knew I should have gone on that diet." Said Santa making a small riot

"Do we get presents? Do we get presents? Do we?" said the happy little kids

"I would if I could but I actually came to you for help. There's this evil banana and he wants to turn all my presents to kelp"

The children all stared at him in utmost horror. The vile seaweed instead of presents would cause MASS DESTRUCTION!

"Santa you must be tired. Here's some milk and cookies and some carrots for the reindeer." Said Kat and Anna

Santa stashed the cookies as well as the carrots and sculled the milk.

"Don't tell the parents, or teens so cut the chatter. We'll go off silently and come back as if it doesn't matter."

So with a click of his fingers all of them were on the roof and they all loaded themselves into Santa's sleigh.

He whistled, and shouted, and called them by name;

"Now, Dasher! Now, Dancer! Now, Prancer and Vixen! On, Comet! On Cupid! On, Donder and Blitzen! To the top of the porch! To the top of the wall! Now dash away! Dash away! Dash away all!"

"As dry leaves that before the wild hurricane fly, when they meet with an obstacle, mount to the sky, so up to the house-top the coursers they flew, With the sleigh full of kids, and St. Nicholas too." Said Snake grumpy he didn't say anything for a while

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay Snake we don't need you anymore." Said Mario as he tossed Snake out of the narrator's booth

"But Broadway and Hollywood need to hear my voice." Begged Snake

"Yeeeeaaahhhh… and Jigglypuff has a contract with MTV" said Mario rolling his eyes

"I'm not leaving." Said Snake very firmly

"Pikachu, bring… IT!"

Pikachu appears holding a Smart Bomb

"Okay, okay I'm going!" said Snake as he ran away and once he was about three kilometers away…

Pikachu throws the bomb at the far away Snake

"You are-a so evil-a, you know-a that?" asked Mario

Pikachu grinned

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wow we need to get us one of these." Said Kirby as the passed over North America

"Where's Yoshi?" asked Kat

"He's with the reindeer." Said Ness

Yoshi had some magic wings that he had in the Mario Cartoon and was talking to Rudolf. He could somehow understand him.

"Well we are almost there, kids so hold on tight. The destination will be in a frosty night."

Santa directed the reindeer down and parked them in front of his toy factory.

"Geoff the banana will be inside I'll stay here and beat that evil Pie called Snide." Said Santa as he indicated the Pie guard

The children ducked in the small doggy door and looked inside the factory. The cheery white walls were dark with dust and green ranks smells were everywhere. Little elves were chained by their feet bringing mountains of kelp they couldn't resist because an evil broccoli monster was whipping them. The factory conveyor belt was filled with kelp. Some elves were forced to burn all the toys and if they refused a Pea Pod golem would whack them.

"Yoshi and I will take care of the guards, you free the elves." Said Kirby

"All alone?" asked Kat and Anna

"Trust me ladies."

"Oh Pichu I'm scared." Said Sparks

"I am also scared. Protect me Popo." Said Nana

"Why?" asked Yoshi

"HELLO, IS THERE A BRAIN IN THERE? THE GUARDS ARE DISGUSTING VEGETABLES!" yelled Lucas

"Shhhhhhhhh!" shushed Ness as one of the many corn on the cob guards passed them

"Ready?" asked Kirby

"Let's do it!" said Yoshi taking out some butter and salt

"AAAAATTTTTTTAAAAAACCCCKKKKK!" yelled the two gluttons as they began devouring the vegetable guards.

"Uggh, figures those two would be hungry." Sighed Y. Link

"Only they could be hungry at 2.00am" added in Toony

"Why didn't you guys try eating the guards?" asked Nana as she began unchaining the elves.

"Thanks miss but didn't you know that we elves are malicious free loaders and we only eat dang sugar high candy and have rotten teeth." Said a particularly skinny elf

"Riiiigggghhht… now where is Geoff the Banana?" asked Diddy Kong who had been very quiet until now.

"Santa's office… third floor, last door on the right." Said another elf looking at Kirby and Yoshi eating the guard's crumbs

"Will they be okay?" asked Kat who had never seen the two eat

"Unfortunately they'd be…" started Lucas

"When's Dessert?" asked Kirby

"We're HUNGRY!" yelled Yoshi

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Give it up Geoff! Your plan is ruined!" said Y. Link taking out his sword

The banana turns around and he's wearing a tiny business suit.

"Never I'll…" Geoff started in an ultra high and squeaky voice

The children start laughing at the evil banana's voice

"Stop it! Witness my KELP SUIT!" he yells as he jumps into a giant robot outside.

The robot is green with yellow strips and has giant cannons on where its left arm is supposed to be. Kind of like a Varia Suit Samus crossed with a transformer.

"So shall we do this RPG style or the old smasher way?" asked Toony

"Let's go Smasher." Stated Anna as she got out her sword

"So we have Sparks has 858HP, Pichu has 796HP, Diddy Kong with 579HP, Yoshi with 875Hp, Toon Link with 782HP, Young Link with 782HP, Ice Climbers with 1728HP, Ness with 896HP, Kirby along with Lucas has 798HP each and Kat along with Anna has 987HP each." Announced Snake

"That was long." Whispered Sparks to Pichu

"Geoff has 70HP and the Kelp suit has 9076HP" Finished Snake

"Oh shut up!" said Ness as he flings a brick into the far distance

"Why do you even carry a brick?" asked Diddy Kong

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the Smash Mansion, Pikachu shocks Snake and he flings off into the sky.

He could have made it to the North Pole if the brick Ness had thrown hadn't hit him in midair

CLUNK

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Diddy Kong shoots out a peanut from his popgun, which then paralyzes Geoff. Kat and Anna then used their twin barrage strike, which deals a great deal of damage. Geoff then used his angry fruit jump and starts bouncing up and down. Critical hits to all! The Ice Climbers used their blizzard move but it had no effect in the cold climate. Pichu and Sparks used thunderbolt which damage Geoff's circuits.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO STRONG? TAKE THIS!"

Long green tentacles come out from the suit's back and strike the children. Toony and Y. Link use a combination of their boomerang and their bombs (Bomb arrows) the suit seems ineffective. Yoshi and Kirby tried to inhale/eat the suit but it didn't work. Ness used a PK Flash which sort of worked and Lucas used a PK Freeze which didn't work.

"He's too strong!" yelled Lucas

Then Santa appeared on his sleigh dropping the new S. G. I Joe bombs. While a figure in green throws real ones!

"YAY SANTA!" yelled the kids

"And the green Guy." Said Nana

"NOOOOO THEY MUST BE REAL BOMBS OR THEM CHEAPO BOMBS… MY WEAKNESS!" exclaimed Geoff as his suit began to malfunction

"Let's finish it!" said the figure in green that had jumped out of the sleigh

The figure drew his sword and pointed it down

"NOOOOOO!!! I'll have my revenge you brats!" yelled Geoff as he ejected from his suit

"Oh no you don't!" said Yoshi as he ate Geoff

"What the…" said Popo

PLOP Yoshi laid an egg

"Thanks for the help you good little kids. I'll put Geoff in a safe place, and I don't tell fibs." Said Santa

"Actually Santa if it wasn't for your helper we'd be done for." Said Nana

"Well would you like to meet him?"

"Yes." Said Pichu and Sparks

"Come here." Called Santa to the figure. The figure stopped cleaning up his sword and went up to all of them.

"BIGGER US???" said Toony and Y. Link

"Hey kids. Yeah I know Santa. You two have to work for him in a few years as part of community service." Said Link to his younger siblings

"Time to take you home. I got presents to give. I'll come by your mansion in a few mins."

"So Santa teleported the Smashers home, in a twinkle of an eye and they all went to sleep because Link threatened them with pie." Said Lucario

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"The next morning the children woke up! It's Christmas! They yelled and they darted about. By the tree that sparkled in the light, assortments of gifts were there for all." Said Lucario as she took her gift

"In particular the kids got themselves extra special gifts."

"WOW! A SILVER GARGANTUAN GORON! THEY ONLY MADE TWELVE OF THESE!" said Ness

"WOW! AN ADVANCED GENERATION BLACK MEMBER CARD!" Yelled Lucas

"Mistletoe portable?" asked Pichu as he looked as his present

"I got the same thing." Said Sparks going up to him

"Ooo lala!" said Diddy as he hugged his new laptop

Yoshi and Kirby were seeing who could make the most food with their new kitchens (Yes Santa can install kitchens)

"SONIC UNLEASHED!" Said Kat

"NO WAY… THE COMPLETE COLLECTION OF KEYS TO THE KINGDOM!" yelled Ana hugging her books

"THE FULL MARIO PARTY FRANCISE!" Said Y. Link and Toon Link

"And so the happy children saved Christmas and had a happily ever after. Though I can't say the same for the injured Snake and Wolf who got a note from Panther not to steal his stuff."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And that was my longest one-shot. Merry Xmas!

Review!

Pikana


End file.
